


A Little Salt Never Hurt Anybody

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Jealousy, M/M, No Beta, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: Omi thought he was comfortable in his relationship with Juza. All it took was one snide comment to make him wonder...
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	A Little Salt Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rarepair week! I hope this is a good start to what I've dubbed my omiju week :D
> 
> Not too many spoilers but this does take place after Juza & Omi attend the same college.

Omi is not a jealous man.

Omi KNOWS he’s not a jealous man. He respects his significant other’s space and gives him all the time he needs to explain what's wrong, especially if he stays out late. At first, he’d admit to himself, he was worried about Juza’s past with fights but after a few months and proof time and time again that he wouldn’t fight even if cornered, Omi stopped pestering him if he was late to a dessert meetup. At best he was out with friends and at worse he was falling behind on a subject. He knew most of Juza's friends and none of them truly stood out or raised any concern.

Yet there was something about one person that just never sat well with him: his boyfriend’s roommate. Which might be why he was irritated as the current events unfurled. Like any typical day with Akigumi, once Juza & Banri were within 2 feet of each other, the room would turn sour. Banri would launch an insult towards Juza, Juza would reply with a tactless statement and the two would threaten to fight each other. It was such a routine, Omi and Sakyo knew just the right moments to step in and separate the two. Today was something about Banri’s gaudy jacket, per Juza’s words. Conveniently Omi was in the kitchen while Sakyo was residing in the living room so with one quick tag team, the two boys dispersed. Clicking his teeth a little, Sakyo crossed his arms determined to watch the two make enough distance between each other. Once they were enough of a distance between each other, Sakyo started with his rant.

“I don’t understand why Banri goes out of his way to constantly agitate him.” Sakyo sighed a bit as parts of other troupes watched the antics of Akigumi.

“Me neither but it’s become part of your crew you know? Isn’t that right O-mom-i.” Kazunari chipped in.

“I mean...my brothers constantly fight so this reminds me of home sometimes.” Omi didn’t mean to join the conversation but he could see the pulsating veins in Sakyo’s head deepen as Kazunari jokingly watched the two.

“Even brothers don’t go out of their way to constantly goad each other like Banri does. It’s so juvenile.” As Sakyo spat the words out, he turned to watch as Juza separated himself from the situation walking to his room. He couldn’t help but watch as Banri’s stare lasted a bit too long before he huffed a bit of air and he headed in the direction of Itaru’s room.

“Oh, what makes you say that Sakyo?” “Banri acts like an elementary school student who hasn’t realized how to handle people they like. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s left a bug in Juza’s bed before. Better figure out his emotions before someone swipes him up.”

“You’re one to talk Frooch!”

“Ahh-?” As Sakyo turned his anger towards Kazunari who laughed as he slowly backed away, many failed to notice the muscles in Omi’s face strain. A crush...on Juza? Yes, he was aware he was being a hypocrite considering he was also not the most aware when it came to attractions but Banri? As much as he tried to turn his brain off, thoughts of Banri cornering Juza in their shared room flashed before his eyes. But, he thought taking slow breaths, Juza wouldn’t allow that. Juza was often quick to the punch about how much he disliked but respected Banri. Sighing a bit, Omi turned back to the abandoned dinner he was prepping, hoping that would distract him enough not to convince Izumi roommates needed to be swapped.

  
\--

Juza truly did not understand why Banri went out his way to agitate him. All he did was walk past him once and beat him in a fight. Now years later, the first word that generally came out of Banri’s mouth was an insult hurled at Juza or a rude response to anything small thought Juza had. Personally, Juza truly had nothing against him, but like a hot poker, Banri just picked at every little flaw he had. Some of what he explained did help be a better actor, but it stopped there. Chewing on his finger as he walked the hallway to the kitchen, he hoped something or someone would finally just tell him what was Banri’s beef. Was it seriously because he couldn’t win a simple fight? Should he challenge him one day and throw the fight? He knew it was hopeful thinking but it was the only plan he had.

As he approached the kitchen, Omi looked up from the newest dessert he was making. The smell filled his nostrils before his brain registered and a small grin appeared on his face. Whatever Omi was making smelled lovely and he couldn’t wait to indulge. It could’ve been a plate of pure sugar and he’d still graciously accept the gift. Knowing Omi’s odd habits of serving him, Juza nodded before placing himself at the kitchen table, date as usual.

“Everything okay Juza? You look troubled.” Omi finished the gelato he was making, scooping a large quantity into one bowl.

“It’s Banri...I know things are better since we first started but I don’t understand why he bothers me so much.” Juza could feel a headache coming on and tried to distract, remembering snacks were right in front of him ala his boyfriend.

“Oh? Did he start something again after we broke things up earlier?” Juza couldn’t help but notice some strained irritation and felt a bit guilty assuming the emotion stemmed from the constant fights. He did his best to avoid him when he could, to help keep tensions low in the troupe, but it was like he always knew where he was.

“No, I just don’t understand why we have to fight every time we see each other. It’s like my existence sets him off.”

“Oh...really? What do you think you do to anger him?” As Omi asked the question, he placed Juza’s oversized serving of gelato in front of him. Juza took the opportunity to steal a large spoonful of the dessert, thinking back to all the times Banri has pestered him.

“I mean he gets angry in the morning because I snore. Whenever I tell him it’s okay to just reach in my bed to wake me, he always gets really angry and throws a pillow at me. He almost always starts yelling and storms off. After that you’re generally there: it’s anything I say. He just has to have an opinion. -ts annoying.” Omi couldn’t help but twitch a little at the oblivious statement Juza had made. He coughed a little into his spoon of gelato to feign an accidental slip up, hearing the squeak of his chair as it dug into the floor. Juza looked at him a bit confused, but Omi merely laughed as he sat across from Juza. He couldn’t be mad since direct was Juza’s middle name. After Sakyo’s little mention of Banri’s crush though, Omi himself could start to see the little methods Banri would take to hide his crush, often using anger as a deference.

Almost on cue, Omi could hear the telltale noise of feet approaching where he and Juza met. He often reacted to any noise, making sure to distance any additional familiarity, but he couldn’t help but wonder if they had summoned the one-sided lover. Lost in his own thought Omi failed to notice he hadn’t raised his spoon as high as needed to finish his gelato. With a solid plop, his gelato landed on his chest, soaking into his vest. Flinching a bit at the cold, Omi went to grab napkins, a bit embarrassed he made a mess on himself. He managed to grab a large amount off his shirt but the rest began to set in.

Before he could fully intervene, Juza leaned over the table to help and wiped what he could with his index finger. Without thought, Juza quickly put his finger in his mouth tasting if there really was a difference between the desserts they shared like Omi had said in prior conversations. With a resounding wet pop, Juza removed his finger and decided the gelato was good but mediocre in comparison to his. He looked over to see his boyfriend staring back with a flushed face, as if he had not done something similar their first night.

“You know Juza, we really need to stop sharing food this way-.” Omi started on his lecture, but before he could finish his thought, he noticed a piece of purple before it disappeared into the shadows of the walkway leading to the kitchen. He knew that checkered pattern only belonged to one person and if that was not perfect timing, he did not know what was.

“-unless you want to taste more.” Before Juza could react, Omi stood up from his chair to lean over making sure to caress the side of Juza’s head before leaning in for a soft kiss. He wanted to goad Juza into taking control of the kiss to prove Juza was his, so he planted his hands on the table as an anchor. As if on response, Juza gripped the back of his head, deepening the kiss lifting slightly off his chair to offer some balance. As the two mens tongues clashed, Omi opened his mouth for Juza to explore, watching to see if the man in the shadows remained. He briefly opened one eye and saw that nothing had changed besides seeing Banri from his position. As gold met blue, Omi grinned into the kiss, certain he was getting the point across: _Don’t mess with Juza. He’s Mine_. Juza seemed to notice Omi’s distraction and pulled back, making sure to check there was no extra spit between the two. 

"Everything okay?”

“Oh! Nothing’s the matter. I thought I heard a rodent or some type of creature coming our way, but it might’ve been my imagination.” Omi looked down at Juza smiling as he collected the finished dishes. Juza was aware Omi was not telling the full truth but he didn’t pry, assuming the issue was not that serious. As the two men finished their small date for the night, both having washed their dishes, Omi made sure to kiss Juza on the forehead before wishing him a good night.

If he was lucky, Juza thought as he headed for his room, Banri would be with Itaru or out at some leaders meeting, and he could sneak into his room easily. Otherwise, he’d have to deal with another snide comment from Banri about coming back late and/or a slight interrogation about where he was. He normally would just tell Banri to screw off, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Banri was starting to assume things. As he briefly wondered who else might be aware, he opened the door to the dorm he and Banri shared. He looked up to Banri’s bed and noticed a solid lump not moving. If that lump was Banri, that would mean he wouldn’t have to have a useless fight! Exhaling the air he didn’t think he was holding, Juza quietly tiptoed to his bed, making sure not to wake up Banri. Before he could finally rest for the day, he made sure to send one last text to Omi.

“ _Thanks again for the gelato. You sure everything is okay_?” Within seconds his phone dinged.

“ _Yeah, why wouldn’t it be_?” Juza was not born yesterday. He wanted to pry more into why Omi refused to let him know what was going on. However, with one aggressive yawn, he decided he’d pester him more tomorrow.

“ _Okay...just making sure. Goodnight._ ” With a solid thump, he placed his phone besides his bed making sure his alarms were set. While the last remnants of the day began to pass and sleep took him, he couldn’t help but hear what sounded like someone clearing their nose. Was Banri maybe coming down with a cold?. Maybe he should ask Omi to make some type of remedy or tea, but definitely in the morning he thought as he faded out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, sorry Banri. I know it's my hc that it's one sided and that's how this whole fic came to be. Thanks for reading! If you're curious what scene they're referencing prior, it's actually another one shot I wrote about a month ago (haha). A trend I've noticed is that all my fics will exist in the same world so slight warning.
> 
> Will I ever learn how to separate worlds in fanfics, maybe someday...


End file.
